Carol's Heartache
by dc-soulmates
Summary: D/C~PART 2 IS UP!! This takes place right after Storm: Part II. It’s been 1 week, and Carol is not pregnant. I'm writing Part 3 now, please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Name: Carol's Heartache-Part 1  
  
Description: Carol can't stand being away anymore  
  
Series: Doug & Carol  
  
Authors Note: The other parts should come shortly. This takes place right after Storm: Part II. It's been 1 week, and Carol is not pregnant.  
  
*****************4:00am Chicago Time***************  
  
"Alright….I love you too. Bye." Carol, crying silently, hung up the phone ever so slowly. Maybe if she didn't hang up, he wouldn't be gone. It had been 1 week. I week of phone calls, pleading to come there, begging to come home, moments of awkward silence, intense bursts of "I love you's", and a lot of sleepless, tear-filled, nights. "I miss you so much…" Carol said as the phone clicked down. She dragged herself up and slowly got ready for work.  
  
****************  
  
Doug stood up, still shocked by the conversation. They kept getting in these tear-jerking arguments about him going there, Carol coming here….. "Why can't this all be a dream? I'll wake you and she'll be in my arms." "Wishful thinking," Doug thought.  
  
**************5:30 Chicago Time*****************  
  
Carol walked into Starbucks. Since she hadn't gotten sleep in days, she figured this would count for something. In a daze, she hears this deep, yet soothing voice.  
  
"I'll have a mocha cappuccino w/extra foam and cinnamon."  
  
"That's Doug's drink…." Carol quickly turns around, only to her disappointment to see that it wasn't him. "It was too good to be true," she thought. She ordered her caramel frap, and she drove to the hospital lost in her own thoughts.  
  
*********************************  
  
Carol walks into work and to the lounge exactly at 6. It was her 1st day back, and she was happy that she at least had a job to come back too. She walked to her locker to put her coat away, and looked to her right. There was Doug's locker, with his name across the front. "We won't be needing this anymore, " she said quietly as she walked to his locker. She opens it and starts to clean it out. It was just like Doug. Food everywhere, it was a complete mess. Carol pulls out a basketball, "Typical of Doug…..I'll give it to Mark." She took out some CDs, all of Doug's favorite songs. She couldn't count the number of hours she was forced to listen to this awful music. "It was worth it…." She took out a handful of black t- shirts. She could hear him saying, "They're a classic….." She laughed to herself. But suddenly she was overcome by a wave of emotion when she looked at the door. There was a picture taped of him and Carol. They were in their favorite park w/all the flowers blooming around. It was their 1st official picture as a couple. He was standing behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her like he would never let go. "He let go," she whispered…..  
  
A door slammed, and she whipped around. Mark was standing there,  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" He sounded worried.  
  
Carol turned around, trying to hide her tears. "Yea I'm fine Mark, don't worry about me…."  
  
Mark, seeing that she was on the verge of hysteria, took her and sat her down in the chair.  
  
"O God Mark, I just miss him so much. I can't do this once a day phone call thing. I think about him all the time and I don't like waking up alone. I "see" him everywhere, I can hear his voice, I feel like I can't go on without him." At that point Carol couldn't speak any more.  
  
"I know, I know." Thee were the only words that Mark could say. He took her in his arms and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
**************************  
  
Carol walks up to the nurses station after a really long day. She broke down crying 3 more times, there were just so many reminders. The peds ER room, which Doug worked so hard for, the lounge, the exam rooms that they would retreat to on breaks…. She hoped- at least for a second- that while she was in the med room that he would sneak in and put his arms around her, scaring her like old times. God she missed that. As she went though her paperwork, and idea came to her.  
  
"Hey Carol are you ok?" Randi asked.  
  
"Where's Mark?"  
  
"Ummm…..Exam Room 2 I think….just catching up on dictations. Why?"  
  
It was too late, Carol was already running to the room.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey Mark," Carol stormed in, out of breath. "I need a week vacation."  
  
"Don't we all," "Well, when do you need it?"  
  
"As soon as possible, I mean, right now…"  
  
"Hey Carol is something the matter? I mean we can give you the time if it is that important."  
  
"No Mark, nothing too urgent, just I need to clear some things up. I'll be back in a week." She gave him a kiss of the cheek, "Thanks!" She started heading towards the door.  
  
Mark doesn't want her to go….she had such a rough morning. Suddenly it clicked in Mark's head. "Hey Carol??"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you need a ride….to the airport?"  
  
Carol smiled, "No Mark, I'll drive."  
  
"Ok just be careful. Say hi to Doug for me, ok?"  
  
"I will, I gotta go." She basically ran out of the room and hurriedly grabbed her coat. She looked at the picture from Doug's locker-"only a few more hours baby."  
  
*********************************  
  
Carol sped home. She called the airport, asking for every airlines. Finally, she found 1 ticket. "Ok, that would be great. Yes, thank you, especially on such short notice." She thought to herself, "only 3 more hours…"  
  
Carol grabbed her suitcase and threw in clothes and some "extra things." She looked for the perfect outfit to meet Doug in. She picked out the gray tank top he bought her for her birthday, and her jeans. She looked over at the clock. It read 7:45. Ok, just enough time to do I more thing… She went to the phone and started to dial.  
  
****************************  
  
Ring…..Ring…..Ring….."Hey this is Doug, I'm not here right now. Leave a mess-"  
  
"Wait I'm coming!!!!" Doug screamed, like the person on the phone could hear. He ran out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, just in time to hear..  
  
"Click." The room went silent.  
  
"God damit, hopefully they will call back." "4:45, shit I'm gonna be late for work.."  
  
***************************  
  
"How could he not be home???" Carol thought. Well she knew his address……. "I guess I'll just wait." Carol looked at the clock. "O no, I'm gonna miss my flight." Carol grabbed her bags and slammed the door shut on the way out."  
  
  
  
Ok, so they're part 1. Next time….Carol is on a plane, and Doug's at work. Then….they finally meet? 


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Carol's Heartache Part 2  
  
Description: Sequel to Part 1  
  
Series: Doug and Carol  
  
Rating: PG, just a little bit of language  
  
Author's Note: I'm just working on the next one right now. Do you think it needs another one? I have more ideas, but I don't want to kill the story. Please review and tell me, even if it is a yes or no. Oh, and btw, ** indicates thoughts.  
  
***********************  
  
Carols steps over to the American Airlines desk. She gets waited on right away, and gets her ticket. She passes though security and goes to the waiting area, not saying a word to anyone. On the way, she stops and buys a salad, but then realizes that she's too nervous to eat. **I'm going to see Doug…my Doug.** Carol felt as if her stomach was in her chest as they called her row to board the plane.  
  
***********************  
  
Doug walks into work 10 minutes late. He changes quickly and goes to grab a chart.  
  
"You're late," a stern voice said. It was the chief-of-staff.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry."  
  
"You really will be if it happens again." The chief-of-staff walks away.  
  
"Ok," Doug mumbled as he goes to see a 2 year old in Curtain one. The truth was, he didn't care. He had been thinking about Carol.  
  
************************  
  
Carol took her seat on the plane. She took a piece of gum and threw it in her mouth. She looked out the window. God, she really hated to fly. The last time she was on a plane was when Doug surprised her with a vacation to Florida. He bought her this little pink bunny and told her to hold it when she got scared. She looked on her lap and saw the bunny she had grabbed before she left. This time he can't hold on to me. She closed her eyes. **This will be all over soon, and you'll see him……**  
  
************************  
  
Doug walked into the Seattle Memorial ER lounge. It had only been 2 hours, and he felt like hell. Luckily, he spotted a cappuccino machine and he started to make some coffee.  
  
************************  
  
Carol had her eyes closed. It was 1 hour into the flight and she was just thinking. **God, look at yourself Carol, you've fallen head over heels for DOUG ROSS!** She could here her mother telling her, "Men like him don't change." **Ma, he did, if you would only give him a chance,** she thought to herself. Then her mind drifted to that kiss- God that kiss- that started it all. It had been the best kiss of her life- so much emotion-so much drama-so much…..Doug. **Thank god he had the courage to do something…**  
  
************************  
  
Doug kept thinking about her all day. It was really hard to do your work when all you want to do is call Chicago. **God, you are so stupid! How can I be so selfish? Make her leave her job, friends AND family? What the hell was I thinking?** Doug really needed to talk to someone. He was on a no-personal life policy at this hospital; it was too complicated to tell someone his whole life story. Then it came to him, "Mark," he whispered. **Should I call him now? No, no…I'll call in the morning.** By that time, Doug was in an exam room. The ER was slow, so he figured he would try to get a few hours of sleep. He hadn't gotten much lately…  
  
***********************  
  
Carol was in the middle of a great dream. Doug and she had just taken a bubble bath. He was making love to her and saying how much he loved her, when he turned and looked at her. "Chicken or beef?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Carol laughed at Doug, and was jolted out of the most peaceful sleep she had ever had in the past week.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. Would you like chicken or beef tonight as your main entrée?" Standing next to her was the flight attendant.  
  
"Umm…nothing. Actually could I get some water?" She was suddenly dying with thirst.  
  
"Yes, another flight attendant should be around shortly with the drink cart."  
  
Carol nodded, and closed her eyes again.  
  
**********************  
  
Doug was sound asleep in the exam room. In his dream, he was searching for Carol. He got worried and went back to his house. She was sitting there waiting for him. They kissed passionately and he never let go of her. Suddenly, Doug jumped up. What the hell was going on? He felt her, she was right here. He looked around and saw nothing. **God dammit, why do dreams have to be so real?**  
  
**********************  
  
(At the same time)  
  
Carol was sleeping soundly when she was just woken up. She was trembling, "Doug?" she called. There was no answer. This was the 5th time this past week this had happened. She would be sleeping and she would wake up, like she was having a connection with him.  
  
A voice came over the loudspeaker. "This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Seattle in about 10 minutes. Please put your trays up and return your seats to the upright position. Thank you for flying American Airlines."  
  
"Here we go…" she thought out loud.  
  
*********************  
  
Carol got her bags and found a cab. "Could you please take me to this address?" Carol asked, handing the driver a piece of paper.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, we should be there in about 15 minutes."  
  
**'15 minutes?' she thought. 'then I can finally see him again.'**  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
"Here you go ma'am."  
  
Carol absent-mindedly gave him the money, and she got her bags. She dragged them to the sidewalk and looked around. There, standing before her, was a magnificent 2 story brown house. To the left, was a lake with a dock. To the right, there was another house. She went slowly up the stairs to the porch, which she noticed had a bench on it. "It's now or never," Carol whispered as she knocked on the door. She waited patiently.  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
"He's not here." Carol turned around to see a little petite woman staring back at her. She didn't say anything.  
  
"If you're looking for Doug Ross, he's not here," the woman repeated.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Carol was disappointed.  
  
"Yea, he works tonight. Hi, I'm Amanda, Dr. Ross' housekeeper."  
  
Carol turned with a sigh of relief. "Ok, do you know what time he will be home?"  
  
"In about 3 hours. I was going to leave a note, but, Hey are you staying?"  
  
Carol nodded.  
  
"Can you just tell Dr. Ross that I have to take a week off, I had a family emergency?"  
  
Carol nodded again, "I'm sorry. Hope everything is ok." Carol went and sat on the bench. She felt like her eyelids were 1000 lbs, and she couldn't keep them open.  
  
***********************  
  
Doug looked at his watch. **Finally, I can go home and get into bed.** Not sleeping for a week has caught up with him.  
  
"Good night Dr. Ross. See you tomorrow?" the desk clerk asked.  
  
"Night, no I'm off tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Ok-have fun."  
  
He grabbed his coat and got into his jeep. He sped home, wanting to get this day over with.  
  
************************  
  
Carol noticed lights pulling into the driveway. It was already 4:00 am. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She could see him, but since she was in the shadows he couldn't see her. "God, he is so perfect," she whispered. She stepped out and into the light, waiting for him to walk up.  
  
Doug was really tired. He saw someone on his porch, but he figured it was just his imagination. He rubbed his eyes, but the figure was still there. **No, it can't be…** Doug dropped his bag and ran to the porch. **It was her, thank God!** He ran up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Carol, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you and-"  
  
She put her finger on his lips. He smile was amazing and she kissed him passionately, like it hadn't been a week apart but 5 years. She had this strange feeling that she never felt before. Her entire being was warm and she felt like she could fly. When she pulled away, she held his face in her hands. He was about to speak but she interrupted.  
  
"Shh…Doug. I don't care what you did. It was partly my fault; I should have trusted you. I don't care anymore- I just want to be with you. Let's not worry about it right now. I'm happy right now-with you. I love you, Doug."  
  
Doug smiled and kissed her once more. **She came for him. She loved him. How did he deserve her love?** "Let's go inside…" He took her hand and pulled her inside.  
  
*********************  
  
Doug had taken her on a partial tour of the house, never letting go of her. She liked it that way. All around the house, the only pictures were of Carol and him.  
  
Doug was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. She was already ready, and was in bed. She took the pillow and inhaled deeply. **It smells like him…** She turned her head to see what time it was, but turned her attention to a picture on the nightstand. It was of Carol and him, of course, but she didn't even know he had it. It was when she had surprised him in California when his dad died. It was of her comforting him (think Fathers and Sons at the end), neither of them knew that the picture was being taken. Mark must have taken it and given it to Doug. Next to the picture was a box of Kleenex, most of them laying around, already used. **He was crying over me.** She had never seen him cry.  
  
**********************  
  
Doug walked into the room, and got into the bed. He saw that she had been crying. "What's wrong baby?" he asked as he took her hand, intertwining their fingers and soothingly rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just missed you so much."  
  
"I know sweetheart, I know." He took her and pulled he close to him, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Everything is so-"  
  
"Perfect," Doug whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Yeah," Carol smiles, "how'd you know?"  
  
"Hmm…cuz you're in my arms."  
  
"I like it that way. It seems so right."  
  
Doug leaned down and kissed her soft lips eagerly. They embrace tighter. Before long, they make love to each other with so much emotion and fall blissfully asleep, in each other's arms, like old times. 


End file.
